An enjoyable sin
by I C No Evil
Summary: Alex Russo you sinner. Your looking at him again, giving him longing glances. Jalex, don't like don't read


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of waverly place**

**I suck at writing guyxgirl, cause I prefer slash. This couple inspired me, so I gave my best attempt :)**

* * *

><p>Alex Russo, you sinner. Your looking at him again. Your giving him those loving glances, when he's not looking. Your thinking of what life would be like if you could tell the world. Your thinking of what you two did last night. You even lick your lips when he looks at you. You gain a blush from him, but what else would you expect. Your Alex Russo, any guy would blush at you. Yet his blush had so much more meaning, it satisfied you so much more then just any guy.<p>

"More where that came from." He mouths to you. It drives you insane. Most would call him nerdy, but he's much more. He's so much more. He's your most treasured secret. You've kept a lot of secrets, caused a lot of trouble, but nothing compares to what goes on when your alone. No one ever said you two were saints, and that reign true every day. With each kiss and each touch shared between you.

"Five minutes." You mouth back, gaining a blush. You still managed to make him get all hot and bothered. Harper gives you an odd look, as she walks by. Your never usually this happy. When you know the right people you tend to find happiness. Too bad neither of you are 'right' for eachother. You know your mom wouldn't be too proud, and your father even less.

Five minutes pass by so slow you could die. He just gives you a knowing glance, heading up to your room. You follow behind him, so quick that no one could ask questions. You close your door, locking it in place, feeling strong arms around your waste. You love the way he feels. You turn around, bringing his lips to yours in a soft kiss.

His tongue licks your bottom lip, its so warm, hot. Of course you let him in. Your tongues dance around, making you moan. This was all so wrong, but it made you feel so good. If God thought this was wrong, then tell him to get rid of the wetness in your panties. He pulls you onto the bed, and you know the best has yet to come. His hands trail down your shirt, before tearing it off. He takes his own off, and you love tracing his abs. Its like coloring in between the lines, finding pleasure when you hear him whimper. You can tell he's feeling impatient, from how he tears your pants off. Its not like he's the most gental, or experienced.

"Ah!" You moan out when he rubs you. Its the best feeling in the world to you. And being a wizard, you could do almost anything, but nothing compared to this. It was magical, you could say. He unbuttons his own pants, pulling them off and you see the infamous buldge in his boxers. You grab it, causing him to moan out. Its like sweet music to your ears, as you rub him through his boxers. He takes them off and you know whats coming next, as he enters you. It alomost takes you by suprise. He starts thrusting in and out, milking the look of pleasure on your face. You moan even louder, hoping no one hears the sin taking place. He doesn't even have to ask how fast and hard you want it, cause he knows you too well. It was like you were a new book for him to read and study over. You both reach your climax, cuming finally. He pulls out, breathing heavily beside you.

Your breathing slows down, and your mouth is still wide in pleasure. You look over, seeing him smiling at you. It kinda burns you up. Of course he loves the fact he can give you something you crave for. Something that has you begging for more. You smile back, to let him know, it doesn't get to you. Even though you know damn well he heard you call his name out in your sleep.

"I love you." He says it so smugly, you could smack him. You give him a questioning look, cause he never usually says it, even in your most intamite moments. You know damn well he's saying it to tick you off and make you mad. Evevn in times like this your bickering doesn't seize. You would smack him, or get him back using magic later, but didn't wanna risk not expirencing this. He's cut you off before, pissing you off to the greatest extent. You take a deep breath before your reply.

"I love you too, brother dearest." You even bat your lashes, to taunt him. He kisses you again, and it feels so perfect having his lips on yours. You laugh at how odd this was. He enjoyed this secret as much as you, hell he started this. Of course he knew you enjoyed it, he knew a lot about you. He is your big brother Justin, after all.


End file.
